Mesmerizing Gaze
by Fallen Heart
Summary: BlairChuck:: She couldn't deny that she wanted him any longer. [ONE SHOT]


_**Fiction: Mesmerizing Gaze**_  
Alright, this is not BETAed, as my B/C girls are very impatient to read this, lol.

TITLE: Mesmerizing Gaze

AUTHOR: Camilla (Undeniable)

PAIRING: Blair/Chuck

TIMELINE: Probably in the middle of the season or something? Not really any spoilers.

RATING: R/NC-17

SUMMARY: She couldn't deny that she wanted him any longer…

Blair looked at the man beside her, without knowing what to do or say. She shook her head for being so stupid last night to let it get as far as it did. Chuck Bass was the last male on earth she had wanted to ever sleep with. But last night had been hell. Finding her supposed boyfriend in the arms of her supposed best friend? Okay, she should have seen it coming. Yet with Nate, she always seemed to forget that he's only a man after all. And how long did guys go without sex? Not to mention, it had always been more than obvious that Serena had some kind of hold on him.

Of course that didn't stop her for hurting. Seeing them in a lip lock had been like a stab through her heart. She had even had trouble breathing for a moment. It was her worst nightmare coming true. And now, finding out she had sex with her ex boyfriend's best friend? Last night had definitely not been her best day, that's for sure.

What made it even more weird was that she remembered everything that happened during the evening – everything. She couldn't even blame the fact that she was drunk for her flirting with Chuck. She had wanted him. At first he had even been a gentleman, or well as much of a gentleman as Chuck could ever get, which wasn't very much to tell you the truth, and brushed her off. But somehow, she had managed to convince him that she was serious. That she wanted to have sex with him. No strings attached of course. It wasn't like she had any feelings for him whatsoever. It was more of an availability factor than anything else.

_"Well well well, if it isn't Blair Waldorf," The smirk on Chuck's face made her wink in return. She had no idea why she did it though. Maybe it was the alcohol's fault? _

__

"Haven't you learned by now that flirting with taken girls isn't going to get you anywhere?" She blinked at him, taking a seat at the bar, right next to him at that. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was far from taken, seeing as Nate and her were as over as a couple could be. 

__

"Now what would be the fun if every girl I've slept with were single?" Chuck took a sip of his drink before moving his glass circularizing motion, like she had seen him do many times before. "That'd make life way too boring."

__

"Maybe you're right," She shrugged her shoulders, asking the bartender to fetch her a martini. She was happy they didn't bother to ask for ID while she was here. Then again, did they ever?

__

"So you going to tell me why you're here B or do you want me to guess?" The sarcasm in his voice was not lost on her. Why was he acting all angsty right now? As far as she could remember, he was always flirting or overly confident. Right now though, it seemed like he wanted to be left alone. 

__

"What's gotten you so upset?" She drank some of her drink, keeping her gaze at him. She was surprised when he stayed silent. Then it really occurred to her that something must have happened. _"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my night sucked too."_

__

That seemed to get his attention, as he looked her over. Almost as if he expected some physical evidence of her statement. She could see how he got a hold of himself a second later, as a grin was formed on his lips. His beautiful, shiny lips.

__

She licked her own lips, as she kept staring at his. Something she would have kept on doing if it wasn't for him interrupting her admiration with a chuckle. She brought her gaze to his eye level again, trying to make herself forget that she was attracted to him at this moment.

__

If she had been sober, she'd be scared to death at her own realization but not now. At the moment, all she could think about was what it'd feel like having him move in and out of her. She closed her eyes, picturing every small detail.

__

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be all hot and bothered over me," Chuck admitted, his grin even broader than it was only minutes ago. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this reaction from you,"

__

Unconsciously, she moved closer to where he was sitting, her eyes dark of lust. She could see how he looked over her form, studying her action intently. Almost as if he wasn't ready to believe that this was happening. She hoped she wasn't doing anything wrong. If there was one thing she usually felt uncomfortable with, it was sex and everything that had to do with it. 

__

"You're not yourself right now, you know."

__

His response astonished her but in her state; she wasn't ready to give up the fight yet. She desired him too much to pass up this chance.  


_  
"You sure you want to pass up this chance to be with me for the simple fact that I'm a bit drunk?" She let her hand brush against his thigh, moving it upwards slowly, wanting to drive him insane of anxiety. _

__

He groaned quietly and she could tell that he was battling a fight inside of him right at that moment. Between what was right and what was so very wrong. But then again, isn't that the reason why it was so intriguing and exciting?

__

It didn't pass more than a few minutes before he caught her hand in his, pulling her to her feet. She didn't even have to ask to know what was on his mind – because she wanted to do the exact same thing…

Suddenly she felt him stir beside her, and she froze. In the middle of regaining the memory of everything that had happened the night prior, she had totally forgotten to get dressed and get the hell out of the room. She rolled her eyes at herself for own stupidity.

She was about to move away from the bed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her backwards. She turned around, expecting to see Chuck's smug expression on his face but instead she was met by closed eyelids. He was still asleep. 

The look of shock on her face would be apparent to anybody who'd be watching, if there had been any that is. Why would Chuck pull her to him in his sleep? It didn't make any sense. Then she realized she didn't know how to get away from his tight grip around her waist, without waking him up in the process. And that was definitely the last thing she wanted, or needed for that matter. She didn't know what to think of this mess she had created for them.

_Chuck glanced at her with his intense eyes, sending her heated looks at every time he switched movements. She couldn't help staring back, locking them inside their own world where no problems could ever reach them. Just the feelings of heat and unbelievable passion._

__

"Harder, please." She held onto his neck, wanting him as close as humanly possible. She was relieved when he quickened his movements, driving into her with harder strokes. She could hear him panting, and knew she was moaning. This felt much better than she expected. She had never before felt so treasured in her whole life. And that was to say something.

She tried to move away his arm carefully and just when she thought it all went perfectly well, he surprised her by opening his eyes. At first he had to adjust to the light then he set his eyes on her and she was once again mesmerized by the intensity of it. She didn't want to still feel like this. What she wanted was to forget this ever happened. But she couldn't bring herself to say the words. How come some words were so hard to utter? 

"Blair?" His voice sounded groggy, yet sexy at the same time. Then again, what wasn't erotic when it came to him? His greatest reliability was probably his seductive voice after all. It was the sole reason why so many had gone to bed with him in the past.

"Go back to sleep Chuck. I'm going to get out of here anyway," She tried to appear nonchalant. She was usually good at pretending but her gut was telling her that he could see right through it. 

"Don't worry about it. Take your time," Chuck commented, running his left hand through his hair. She was alleviated that he was being kind to her. It was probably because she was mainly his friend and they had been for years. Though they had never been that close. Their meetings usually occurred whenever Nate was around.

Once she had put on her panties and her matching bra, she went on a search for her dress. She couldn't recall where she had taken it off. Or was it Chuck who had pried it off of her body? Right now she couldn't really remember all of the details, too busy to get out of his line of view as soon as possible. She was aware of the way he was following her with his eyes, obviously recovered from his tired state already.

"Your dress is over here by the bed, by the way." Oh great, now he was mocking her? She felt herself get frustrated at how easy he was taking this – as if it was an every day occurrence.

"Oh," She strolled over to the right side of the bed, reaching down to take a hold of her dress. As she was about to pull it on, Chuck's arm reached out to bring her to him. She wasn't ready for his action, so next she knew she was straddling him, which he obviously didn't mind.

In the compromising situation they were in, the thought of getting dressed completely disappeared from her thoughts, she found herself drawn to his lips. Before she had the chance to get a hold of herself, she brought her lips to his. He eagerly responded, bringing her head nearer to catch her bottom lip between his soft lips.

She faintly moaned as his tongue met hers, their kissing turning more serious by the minute. Not to say she minded at all. If it wasn't for the fact that she had no control over her actions at this point. She was far too lost in his passionate embrace to give a damn about the side affects to what she was doing. That is, until his hand started to move away her bra from her body.

Surprising them both, she pulled away in a hushed pace, acting as if his touch burned her - the furthest thing from the truth, of course.  
"What is it?" His tone sounded throughout confused by her behaviour.

"You don't think this is weird?" Blair asked him, not thinking before she spoke. As soon as the words were out, she gathered how nervous she sounded. Like a girl who was about to go on her first date and was worried the guy in question didn't really like her. She would have laughed at herself if it were any other circumstance. But it wasn't. 

"Weird how?" His indifference was answer enough. This was all sex for him. Which she had to admit, it mostly was for her as well. Nevertheless, it didn't stop a small part of her from wanting it to mean something more.

"Never mind. I just have to go. My mom probably wonders where I am," She planted a fake smile on her lips, receiving Chuck's doubtful expression in return. 

"Since when did your mom pay you enough attention to know if you're home or not?" Damn, why did he have to know that? Now she didn't have a good enough reason to leave. "Blair, if you feel uncomfortable being here with me, all you have to say is 'thanks Chuck for the most amazing night of my life but it meant nothing to me.' And I'd let you go without a fight."

She couldn't believe how conceited he was. Actually she could. At this point, all she could think about was how grateful she was for his lack of emotion.  
"Alright, let me try this myself. It meant nothing to me, and I wish we could forget it ever happened?" Blair stated, sounding like she was practising an important speech for school. By the look of it, he found it equally as amusing. 

"Just go B, don't worry about it." He didn't have to say that twice, as she pulled on her dress faster than she thought was possible. She tried to fix her hair some by running her fingers through it. Sadly that didn't help her case any.

"Just one thing," She knew he had let her go too easily for it to be true, and she rotated to keep clear aspect of him on the bed. She tried to not think about how devastatingly gorgeous he looked naked but found herself unable to do so. "One last kiss before you leave."

"Fine."

She gracefully walked towards him again, brushing her lips against his lightly, knowing if she kissed him any harder, he'd find a way to keep her in his arms. And the sad thing was, she'd probably let him… 

END.

Note: I'm sorry if either are OOC, first time ever writing them and everything. If you find any typos ect, let me know so I can fix it? )


End file.
